Lover's Van, Lover's Break
by hetacat500
Summary: Mikaela has a surprise for Erika's last spring break before college Basically a few lil bits about Dane's new van and the sexcapades that take place in said van (Nyotalia Denice M for smut don't like, well that's your opinion))
Mikaela held her hands over her girlfriend's eyes. Walking the shorter girl through the parking lot. "Right this way Erika~." Mikaela had a planned surprise for Erika's last spring break. Erika was a senior and would graduate in late may. Mikaela was already a freshman in college. Erika and her would stay together after Erika graduated though. Erika got herself in the same college. Mikaela was kind of amazed at her girlfriend for getting her plans together so soon. Mikaela got in her college just weeks before graduation.

"Mikaela are we there yet?" Mikaela giggled. "No babe not yet!" Erika groaned sarcastically. Mikaela then planted both of them in the gravel drive way. She uncovered Erika's eyes. "Say hello to this baby! You'd better get used to her we're gonna be spending break in it! You wanted to do something for break and what could be better than a vacation!"

In front of them was a large van. It was sleek with black and red paint and even Mikaela's signature on it. Erika was guessing it wasn't a gift from Mikaela but didn't mind. Erika liked her little chevie. But was touched that Mikaela thought of such a sweet gift.

Erika was dying to depend more time with her girlfriend but their separate schedules didn't help.

Erika smiled and kissed Mikaela's cheek. "You're more than right we could use an escape. But what about Laurn? I doubt she would let me go even if mom and dad say I can. If they say I can."

Mikaela giggled. " Just say it was an invite from my parents!" Erika contemplated the idea. "Alright that may work lemme call them." Erika pulled out her cell and called her mom who was currently at work. After a quick chit chat she hung up and smiled at Mikaela. "She said it's fine!"

Mikaela swung Erika in a large hug. Erika had gotten used to glomping in the year and a half they had been together. She actually enjoyed it.

Mikaela kissed Erika briefly before releasing the hug completely. "I still have to show you the van!" Mikaela grabbed Erika's hand and ran over to the van. Mikaela let go of Erika and opened the back of the van.

"OK, so here is the bed." Mikaela gestured to a mattress with lovely red sheets and a comforter. "Here is the bedside lamp." She pointed to a small desk lamp plugged into a plug in the car's interior wall. " On the other side is where things get charged and another lamp." She pointed to the 2 outlets on the other side of the mattress.

Erika also noticed a WiFi router. Mikaela shut the doors to the back of the van before leading Erika to a side door that lead to the 2nd row of seating. Over the seats was a nice table like tray complete with a floral table cloth. Erika also noticed a few more outlets with a toaster oven and a small frige in between the front seats.

"There's our frige, 'oven', and dining area." Erika was officially speechless. This van must have been 20 years old and yet Mikaela had gotten it fixed up, rewired, and in stable living condition.

Mikaela opened the front doors and showed Erika the driver's and passenger's seats. Mikaela kept candies in the glove box for traveling.

"Hey Erika, one last thing, open the droor under the passenger's seat. Erika obliged and opened the droor. She soon figured out that it was the basic equivalent of the 'droor in the bedroom' the one no one opened except for 'special occasions'

Inside the droor were a few vibrators, a pair of handcuffs, a gag, and 2 bottles of beer. Erika's jaw gaped. She wasn't necessarily disturbed or afraid.

She and Mikaela had 'done it' before. They were fine with each other and that was that. Lovers make love. Erika just wasn't expecting to find Mikaela stashing sex toys and alcohol in a van.

Then again, it was Mikaela. Erika never knew what to expect from the girl. But Erika loved the unexpected.

Mikaela whispered in Erika's seductively. " They've never been used. I thought you'd like to 'play' while we're on vacation~." Erika moaned huskily. She kissed Mikaela.

"You thought right."

Erika knew she was in for a memorable last spring break before college.


End file.
